


Eye of the Storm — В эпицентре бури

by synant



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, The Day After Tomorrow (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Cold Weather, Crossover, M/M, No Major Character Death, POV First Person, Survival, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2020, glaciation, john is a boy scout, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synant/pseuds/synant
Summary: Погода стала пятым всадником апокалипсиса.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 5





	Eye of the Storm — В эпицентре бури

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eye of the Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653844) by [Calais_Reno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calais_Reno/pseuds/Calais_Reno). 



> Thanks to Calais_Reno for permission!
> 
> Hope everyone else going to enjoy this as I did.

Меня иногда изумляет способность людей находить развлечения в самой обычной смене погоды. Она всегда одна из главных тем для разговора, особенно когда с ней происходит то же, что и всегда. Изменения – сущность вселенной, погода — нормальное их проявление.

Уотсон говорит — мне бы научиться поддерживать светскую беседу, потому что разговоры о жаре и холоде, дожде и снеге и о том, как природа портит все планы, кажутся мне бессмысленными, мне на это плевать.  
  
Именно поэтому я и не замечаю, что творится вокруг. Мы видим репортажи о сильнейшем граде в Токио, торнадо в Лос-Анджелесе и снеге в Мумбаи, но пресса всегда преувеличивает всё, что касается погоды. Это привлекает аудиторию, есть даже канал, который вещает лишь о пресловутой погоде.  
  
Целыми днями идёт дождь, а у людей есть тема для разговора. Миссис Хадсон с сестрой едут в Италию.  
  
Проснувшись однажды утром, мы обнаруживаем, что на земле полтора фута снега. Для Лондона это даже в январе можно счесть необычным, но факт, что сейчас только конец октября, превращает ничего не значащие беседы о погоде в какую-то новость из каждого утюга. Вскоре интернет уже подвисает от наплыва фотографий людей с лопатами у порога своего дома.  
  
Погода вдруг становится проблемой. Мы работаем над делом, требующим много передвижений. Я собираюсь взять билеты на поезд до Бирмингема и найти доказательства деятельности банды, но поездов нет.  
  
— Мы возьмём машину, — говорю я Уотсону.  
  
— Ты не слушаешь? — спрашивает он. — Нас замело. Магистраль М40 закрыта. Нет ни машин, ни такси, ни поездов, ни самолётов, ни чёртовых паромов. Не работают.  
  
— Неважно, — отвечаю я и думаю: «Впустую потратим день». — К тому же до Бирмингема не добраться на пароме.  
  
В тот момент, сетуя на погоду я не знаю, как будет скучно.  
  
Метет еще несколько дней. Мы смотрим телевизор. «Сильные бури», — говорят они. — «Как ураган, только формирующийся на суше, а не на воде». Синоптики не могут предсказать ни ураганы, ни арктический фронт, ни океанические течения. Они обсуждают, как быстро происходит оледенение.  
  
Погода становится пятым всадником апокалипсиса.  
  
Мы идём в Tesco и заполняем тележку консервами, чаем, бутылками с водой и печеньем. Мы не единственные, кто до этого додумался, но мы остаёмся вежливыми и не дерёмся за последнюю пачку печенья и коробку сухого молока. Уотсон говорит, что нам нужны батарейки и ламповое масло. И шотландский виски. Вероятно, он думал об апокалипсисе задолго до его начала; в его характере – в любой ситуации ожидать худшего.

Мы оставляем телевизор включенным. Интернет и связь продолжают работать, так что я провожу онлайн-исследование о сетевом мошенничестве, которое не раз всплывало в моём деле. Но это не сильно сдвигает его с мёртвой точки, так что я принимаюсь за изучение изменений погоды.  
  
— Формально у нас Ледниковый период, — говорю я Уотсону. Он в это время открывает крышку старого радио, найденного в подвале, и принимается копаться в проводах и транзисторах.  
  
— Не говори ерунды, — отвечает он. — Шерлок, нам нужно что-то сделать с окнами. Может, получится закрыть их полимерной плёнкой.  
  
— Я имел в виду, что мы на этапе межоледенения. Слои льда всё ещё покрывают землю. Мы где-то в стадии потепления между этапами оледенения.  
  
— От этого не становится теплее, — роняет он, изучая выдернутый провод. — Интересно, насколько оно древнее…  
  
— Земля не предназначена для комфорта людей, — поясняю я. — Мы привыкли считать это нормальным, потому что продолжительность нашей жизни не позволяет увидеть картину целиком. Вероятно, Земля входит в новый период оледенения.  
  
— Я думал, это займёт годы. Что насчёт глобального потепления?  
  
«Это и правда совсем не идиотский вопрос», — говорю я себе. Люди в Tesco шутили об этом: «Немного глобального потепления сейчас бы не помешало!» Шутки утопающих. Те, которые озвучивают в очереди за последней плиткой шоколада в Лондоне. Или когда съедают эту самую плитку, жалея, что вместо неё не купили батарейки.  
  
— Это парадокс, — терпеливо начинаю объяснять я. — Загрязнение окружающей среды, к которым человек приложил немало усилий, лишь ускорило процесс. Некоторые климатологи предполагают, что Северо-Атлантическое течение было изменено из-за рассоления, вызванного таянием льдов, и это новый этап в потеплении.  
  
— Ты имеешь в виду, природа решила взять своё за то, что мы игнорировали защитников окружающей среды.  
  
— Природа не человек, Джон. Она не может быть мстительной, просто так есть.  
  
— Я всё ещё думаю, что нам нужно уплотнить окна. Если окажемся в самом эпицентре бури, здесь будет адски холодно, а мы должны сохранить любой источник тепла.  
  
Звонит Лестрейд, чтобы узнать, всё ли у нас в порядке.  
  
— Мы перенаправляем людей в убежища. Одно из них находится в библиотеке, в двух кварталах от вас. У них есть спальники, еда и чай.  
  
— Я не стану спать в спальнике, — говорю я. — И у нас достаточно еды и чая. Мы будем в порядке.  
  
— Оставайтесь внутри, — командует он. — Буря лишь ухудшается. Температура упадёт ещё ниже.  
  
Люди в телевизоре воодушевляются. Прогнозы показывают, что белая масса вот-вот обрушится на Северное полушарие.  
  
— Мы окажемся в эпицентре бури примерно через три часа, — говорит женщина в короткой юбке. Неподходящая одежда для такой погоды. Почему они никогда не одеваются в соответствии с собственными прогнозами? Ей стоило хотя бы надеть пальто. На экране она указывает на черное пятно в самой середине белой массы. Мужчина в костюме не по размеру подхватывает и говорит что-то о погоде. Они очень энергичны и, кажется, находятся в полном экстазе от того, что всем наконец не наплевать на погоду.  
  
Уотсон запихивает газету в оконные щели. Электричество отключается.  
  
— По крайней мере, газ ещё работает, — говорю я. — Мы всё ещё можем сделать себе чай.  
  
Он окидывает меня мрачным взглядом.  
  
— Как думаешь, сколько это будет продолжаться? Мы должны быть готовы к тому, что нужно будет чем-то подпитывать огонь. Давай посмотрим, что у нас есть в чулане.  
  
  
Мы спускаемся в подвал.  
  
— Тут теплее, — говорит он.  
  
— Как в пещере, — отвечаю я. — Здесь постоянная температура, потому что мы под землей.  
  
Он начинает открывать коробки и вытаскивать масляные лампы и инструменты. Затем перекидывает верёвку через моё плечо и всовывает мне в руки чехол с тканью.  
  
— Это палатка? — спрашиваю я. Я даже не подозревал, что Уотсон увлекается кемпингом. В последний раз, когда мы ночевали в арендованной машине, он жаловался, что у него ноет плечо.  
  
— Это тент. Будем импровизировать, чтобы сохранять тепло, — он перекидывает ящик с сигнальными ракетами на здоровое плечо и берёт коробку c сухим пайком; “Mountain Menu”, говорится на ней. Опустив коробку на пол, он вытаскивает фонарь и оранжевый спальный мешок. Оранжевый, скорее всего, для того, чтобы вертолеты нашли нас, если мы будем спать на снегу.  
  
Здесь же мы обнаруживаем ещё больше оранжевого снаряжения. Он вешает за капюшон оранжевую парку на крючок прямо над моей головой и берет вторую для себя. Ещё находятся страховочные тросы, обувь и каски с вмонтированным фонарём.  
  
— Аптечки нет? — спрашиваю я.  
  
Он хмыкает.  
  
— Одна есть на кухне, ещё одна в ванной. Нужно принести их сюда. Мы можем вернуться за шлюпкой позже.  
  
Я не спрашиваю, зачем нам может понадобиться шлюпка. Вероятно, он думает, что после бури быстро потеплеет и мы сможем поплыть в сторону убежища.  
  
— Где ты всё это взял? — спрашиваю я, когда мы поднимаемся наверх.  
  
— Военные запасы, — отвечает он.  
  
Мы никогда раньше не разговаривали о конце света. Мы не избегали этой темы специально, просто не было возможности затронуть её. Думаю, люди обычно пьяны, когда разговор до такого доходит. Если бы я выбирал сценарий Судного дня, разрывался между атомной войной и вторжением пришельцев. Атомная война, потому что было бы интересно наблюдать за долговременными последствиями радиации. Вторжение пришельцев потому, что если они в состоянии добраться до Солнечной системы, то у них есть интересные технологии. Но, увидев снаряжение Уотсона, я понимаю, что мы живём в его идеальном апокалипсисе.  


Чулан, что неудивительно, полон старой мебели. Кое-что настолько старое, что может оказаться ценным. Уотсон отмечает, что мебель не стоит ничего, когда дело касается переохлаждения. Он берёт в руки маленький топор и разрубает стулья и прикроватные тумбочки на объёмные куски дерева.  
  
Его комната рядом, он открывает прикроватную тумбочку и находит третью аптечку, а также теплые шерстяные носки и  мультитул с компасом. Зубная щетка отправляется в задний карман, маленькое зеркальце в нагрудный карман рубашки (для использования азбуки Морзе), а маленькая зажигалка в передний карман штанов. Он стягивает с постели простыню и упаковывают всё в неё — так удобнее нести одним заходом.  
  
Пока мы сидим в гостиной, я складываю груду досок возле камина. Мы оба замёрзли, а огонь уже начал угасать.  
  
— Растопка, — говорит он, начав снимать книги с полки. Мои книги.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — вскрикиваю я. — Ты не можешь сжечь книги!  
  
— Почему нет? — удивляется он, держа атлас по анатомии в одной руке и пасечный менеджмент Боскомба в другой.  
  
— Потому что… это книги!  
  
— Хочешь замёрзнуть до смерти? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Тогда сожги «Джеймса Бонда»! — предлагаю я. — Мои книги будут полезны в случае апокалипсиса.  
  
— Хорошо, — говорит он и снимает все книги с полки: Ян Флеминг, Джон ле Карре, Джеймс Паттерсон в мягком переплёте.  
  
Я в знак примирения предлагаю ему старые учебники. Не знаю, зачем я сохранил их, но теперь это словно знак свыше.

  
Транзисторный приёмник не работает, и Джон находит свой старый в одной из коробок. Какое-то время мы прокручиваем радио в поисках станции. Но слышим только тишину. Наконец голос говорит по-французски: цифры — температура воздуха, осадки, сколько человек погибло и сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как это всё началось.  
  
  
Мы делаем чай и разбавляем горячей водой суп из жестянки. Тостер не работает, но мы размазываем джем по хлебу и провозглашаем пир. Мы сидим напротив огня, впитывая как можно больше тепла. В своих оранжевых куртках мы совершаем быстрый забег в ванную, чтобы почистить зубы и сходить в туалет. Трубы замерзли, а вода в туалете похожа на размокший снег. Мы заливаем оставшуюся воду в унитаз и смываем. Нам везёт и всё смывается. Забираем бутылки с водой в гостиную.  
  
Разжигаем огонь, готовясь к снижению температуры. Мы не открываем шторы, чтоб выглянуть наружу, но там тихо, что говорит о времени. Как только температура падает, мы расстилаем огромные матрасы внутри тента Уотсона. Огонь пляшет по шпионским романам, но едва ли спасает от стужи.  
  
— О чём думаешь? — спрашиваю я, чтобы поддержать разговор. Погода… это не то, о чём стоит говорить.  
  
— Вспоминал день в Бартсе, тот, когда мы встретились, — его волосы ослепляют в свете огня, а кожа отливает золотом.  
  
— Двадцать девятое января десятого года, — говорю я не задумываясь. Я из тех людей, кто помнит бесполезные вещи. Я стараюсь этого избегать, но есть вещи, в важности которых нельзя быть уверенным. Двадцать девятое января несёт в себе частичку информации. Я помню, во что я был одет, во что был одет Уотсон, что мы говорили друг другу. Я помню подмигивание, Бог знает почему, когда выходил за дверь. «Имя — Шерлок Холмс» — теперь это выглядит фривольно. Не уверен, почему я сохранил это в памяти, но случившееся после говорит о том, что это важно.  
  
— Что если бы мы не встретились? — спрашивает он. — Что, если бы я не столкнулся со Стэмфордом в тот день или ты не обмолвился бы, что тебе нужен сосед?  
  
— Но это случилось, — возражаю я. — Эти гипотетические вопросы ни к чему не приведут.  
  
Он выдыхает, и я чувствую его теплое дыхание на своём лице.  
  
— Спасибо, мистер Спок. Самое главное в этих вопросах именно то, что они гипотетические. Это позволяет понять свои поступки лучше. Мы учимся благодаря опыту.  
  
Я хмыкаю, не зная, что добавить. Меня всё ещё трясёт, но я чувствую тепло, исходящее от Уотсона с другой стороны спального мешка.  
  
— Шесть недель назад ты думал о том, как сложатся наши жизни? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Думал, мы бы продолжили то, что делаем. Я брал бы дела, тащил тебя с собой, ты бы говорил абсурдные вещи, которые позволили бы мне увидеть решение, а затем мы бы заказывали китайскую еду на вынос. Или индийскую. Ты бы продолжил встречаться со скучными женщинами и бросать их перед третьим свиданием. Делал бы мне чай и обновлял блог, я бы устраивал бардак на кухне и уходил в свои чертоги, когда ты начинал бы орать на меня по поводу бардака.  
  
— И так… ad infinitum? Странная пара из 221В, живущая из года в год одним и тем же? Будем ли мы заниматься этим, когда нам стукнет девяносто?  
  
— Думаю, в какой-то момент ты женишься. — Об этом трудно думать. Схема не менялась больше года: первое свидание — кино, второе — ужин, третье — расставание. Но странно не думать о том, что какая-нибудь женщина не дойдёт до третьего свидания и это будет переломный момент. Он съедет, перестанет заходить на Бейкер-стрит и заведёт маленьких Уотсонов.  
  
— А что насчёт тебя? Ты всё ещё будешь гоняться за преступниками в свои девяносто? Разве тебе не наскучит?  
  
— Я не думал об этом, — отвечаю я. — Это в человеческой природе — противиться переменам. И несмотря на мои жалобы о скуке, я не исключение. Мне нужна стимуляция, а не перемены.  
  
— Но теперь всё изменится, — говорит он. — Неважно, что мы планировали или не планировали, мы проснёмся в мире, который стал другим. Я думал о дне нашей встречи, потому что это те самые моменты, которые меняют твою жизнь, а ты и не замечаешь.  
  
Когда он это произносит, я понимаю, что сейчас — один из таких моментов. Всё изменится между нами, и я не могу этому помешать. И не знаю, хочу ли.  
  
Я чувствую, как его трясет.  
  
— Иди сюда, — говорит он, двигаясь к середине.  
  
Я перекатываюсь лицом к нему. Он обхватывает меня руками, и я тоже обнимаю его. Мы лежим, соприкасаясь лбами, нас разделяют слои одежды, но нам теплее, чем было.  
  
— Я не хочу просыпаться в мире, где я не сказал кое-что, — произносит он. — Раньше я не знал, что нужно сказать — теперь знаю. Я хочу, чтобы ты узнал это до того, как мы выберемся наружу и увидим, что осталось от нашей цивилизации, — мягко говорит он мне в ухо.  
  
Были вещи, о которых я мечтал, фантазировал: он говорит мне их, и только потому, что он их говорил, всё между нами менялось. И — в моей фантазии — я думаю, что могу прекратить мечтать, потому что это правда, мне не нужно больше защищаться, притворяясь, будто у меня нет чувств, что перемены во мне прекрасны, потому что Джон чувствует тоже самое.  
  
Но именно сейчас я в ужасе. Что если я нафантазировал неверно и это совершенно другой момент, где мы уйдём и не вернёмся вместе? Что если я скажу не то и всё свернёт не туда?  
  
Но я вижу этот момент, как только он приходит.  
  
— Джон, — шепчу я. — Я люблю тебя.  
  
Он склоняется надо мной и целует. И снова. А я отвечаю. Мы в эпицентре бури. И всё стихает.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — говорит он. — И я не боюсь, я уверен. Я знаю, чего хочу.  
  
Мы засыпаем так, обняв друг друга, разделяя дыхание на двоих.  
  
  
Утром мы с опаской выбираемся из тента. Уотсон смотрит на термометр и объявляет, что за окном минус тридцать. Внутри три. Я подкидываю ещё досок в огонь. Он делает чай, разбавляет яичный порошок и разрезает засушенный фрукт своим ножом. Тишина умиротворяет.  
  
Как только завтрак немного разогревает нас, мы одеваемся: пальто, сапоги, перчатки, шапки и забираемся на крышу. Снег достигает третьего этажа нашего дома. Метлами мы чистим окна, затем садимся, смотрим на город — теперь лишь белое море, где кончики крыш выглядывают, словно корабли.  
  
Мы видим, что люди делают то же самое, смотрят на незнакомый город. Кричат друг другу — наши новые соседи в этом новом мире.  
  
Слышен шум приближающихся вертолётов.

* * *


End file.
